


魔法之夜

by wyeth0206



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 人兽，人人，兽兽（没啥别的原因，就是想写海参和康康在人形和狼形之间转化的xxoo）





	魔法之夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fareyewell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/gifts).



> 我是个直狼（直到嗅到康康的味道……

康纳并没有想到事情会发展成这样。

一个月前的这天，本来是同今天一样毫无波澜的圆月夜。在海尔森嗅到第一口他怀里残留的异香时（索姆地下城女巫馈赠的药草），康纳就该预料到他会搞砸。

海尔森忽然痛苦的瘫倒在地，青筋爬满他的脖颈和胸膛，淡蓝色的光芒自额心散溢，锋利的尖牙和指甲瞬间闪现，更别说那即便竭力压抑也清晰可闻的狼嚎在屋内回响。

之后，在短短几分钟内诱变成狼形的海尔森在撞毁了他们小屋所有的家具后，从窗户跳出，飞快消失在荒野。

当康纳怒火冲天的回去找罪魁祸首时，正好和收拾完细软准备跑路的女巫本尊撞上。他头一次对女士——虽然对方看起来年龄至少有三百多岁——用上了拳头，而她所谓“难得一见的实验品”这个解释并不能让康纳觉得好过，但所幸总有解决办法的。

接下去的一个月里，康纳凭借出色的追踪技巧，终于在一片森林深处发现了熟悉的毛发，并探测到他的巢穴。体型巨大的陆狼并不是群居动物，每一只雄性陆狼会各自占据一方领土，等级越高的能占据更多的资源，这个资源不仅仅包括狩猎的范围，还有繁殖的机会。不过陆狼作为一夫一妻制的代表，一旦结合，除非伴侣死亡，否则便终身相伴。

而康纳手中详尽的线索都表明这片领地里正好居住着一头独身的雌性陆狼。这令康纳不快了很久。

观察着月亮的形态开始变化，康纳确定时机到了。他选择在一块隐蔽的，远离居民点的半山坡上激发引诱物。蓝色的火焰在空中一闪而逝，顷刻间，一股难以言喻的味道迅速顺着山风飘散开来，无意中闻到一点的康纳扶着树差点吐出来。

这个味道含有雌性陆狼的性腺分泌物，对于独身且随时面临发情的雄性陆狼而言，无疑是最佳的诱惑。康纳手中握着一支涂满解药的箭头，一旦有机会，康纳会将它射入海尔森体内，从而解除他的变身诅咒。

但后面的事情并没有这么顺利。海尔森，应该说狼形的它不出所料的自幽密林中踱出，那身比康纳一个月前记忆中更加浓密的黑色毛发在月光下闪耀着金属的质感，令他的气势更加危险，而且——康纳顿时觉得犯难——那身皮毛看起来十分不容易被射穿。躲在树上的康纳保持着射箭的姿势，一时有些踌躇。但时间不多了，康纳决定孤注一掷，瞄准它毛发稍浅的前肢。

手松，弦动。

原本在空地中打转的陆狼忽然脚步一顿，朝他飞驰而去的箭“嗖”的一声插入土地，箭羽微微颤动。

空气霎时凝结。

陆狼锐利的视线朝他射去，在他能反应过来时，伴随着一声愤怒的嚎叫，陆狼表现出与其庞大身躯不符的敏捷，几步跃至空中，锋利的爪子携着杀伐之气攻向康纳。康纳唯一能做的，是在伏低上身的同时，双手攀住树干，朝后倒去，不算太高的高度让他只感觉到一丝微痛，紧接着噬人的气息紧跟而来，属于野生动物低哑威胁的低吼响彻在耳边，康纳在地上灵活的滚动一圈，才险险避开比利剑还危险的牙齿。

这使得他背上的箭袋破损，箭散落一地，但无论哪一支都离康纳有一段距离。而明显想要他命的陆狼就挡在面前，蓄势待发，如铁钩般的爪子在月光下莹莹发亮。

胸膛处的跳动几乎快炸开，恐惧的凉意爬上后颈，康纳握紧长弓和他无声对视。

他不确定还能避开第三次。

就在这时，陆狼的鼻子动了动，表情忽然发生了变化，愤怒缓缓散去，转而浮现一丝疑惑和好奇。还不待康纳反应，一声完全不同的狼嚎自不远处的山峰处传来。

是那头雌性陆狼，它发现了海尔森散发的侵略的气息，于是放下身段，诱惑着它独自前前往。

果然，康纳面前的巨大陆狼收回了攻击的姿态，回应一声高昂的嚎叫，直到对面回以一声绵长的叫声后，它看起来似乎很满意的扬扬尾巴，直接跨过地上的手下败将朝森林走去。

康纳被这一变故惊的愣在原地，在发觉海尔森是真的打算就这样走掉后，他立刻扑向最近的一根箭，搭弓射出，恰好穿过陆狼的双耳中央，稳稳钉在树上。

“停下！”他边说着边射出第二支箭，这一次瞄准的是陆狼的屁股。

当然没射中。

陆狼极为轻巧的避开，一脸不以为意的模样，抬起大肉爪稳稳的朝前一步。

康纳几乎要怀疑他曾经的百发百中都是猎物太愚蠢的缘故，自尊心受挫的打算再接再厉，却发现剩下的箭都被折断了。

这下就连陆狼都朝他投来嘲讽的目光。

眼看着它即将一去不回，康纳丢掉长弓，一言不发开始脱衣服。

——————

“你和他上过床对吧？”

原本焦急不安的康纳一不留神捏破了手中的茶杯。

“那就是了。”女巫扔给他一瓶粉红色的小瓶子，里面飘浮着带着金光的粉末。“拿着，以防万一。”

“什么万一？”康纳一脸问号。

女巫意味深长的看着他，脸上的褶子更深了。

“以防你有了竞争对手。”  
——————

康纳在脱个精光后，果断将粉红药剂一口吞下，然后躺在柔软的草丛里，张开双腿，一副生无可恋的样子。

头顶的月亮渐渐被云雾遮住，连星星也褪去了光泽。一阵凉风吹过，浑身不由得激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。康纳闭上眼，长长叹口气，几乎要被自己的行为蠢哭。但是随即，他的耳朵敏锐的捕捉到某种生物正以极富韵律的步子踏过松软的土地，朝他渐渐靠近。

康纳身子不由得缩成一团，随后，即使闭着眼睛也能想象得到的粗糙的毛发擦过小腿，然后是大腿，粗重的鼻息由远及近，沿着敏感光裸的肌肤缓缓朝下，隔着短暂的距离停留在康纳已经勃起的阴茎上方。

怀着一丝恐惧和希冀，康纳睁开眼睛。之前还杀气腾腾的陆狼就站在他双腿间，一只爪子放在他小腹处，狼头凑近他下体，野生动物特有的厚重鼻息令康纳忍不住颤抖了一下，那双因为夜色而更加深沉的眼眸看了过来，比起之前多了几分好奇，甚至还有一点不经意的独占欲。

没有人会比康纳更熟悉那个眼神，他咬住唇，控制自己不至于抖得过分厉害，发现陆狼没有进一步的动作后，他大着胆子抬起腰，双腿打得更开，和巨狼粗壮的前肢贴的更紧。

“父亲。”他只有在这种四下无人的时候才会屈服的叫出这个称呼，他还惦记着刚刚海尔森打算离开的样子，心头涌上一丝酸涩。

“请你——别走。”

陆狼忽然晃动了下头，喉咙里发出沙哑低沉的咆哮，另一只爪子用力将他的一条腿压在地上，粗长的舌头毫不温柔的舔弄起康纳小腹下的毛发和藏在里面的性器。

“啊——”康纳猛地弹动一下后，藏在衣服后的手紧紧握住一枚箭头。

陆狼的爱抚起初有些漫不经心，带着好奇的试探。忽然，它深深嗅了嗅，低沉的咆哮变得雀跃起来。起初懒洋洋的舔舐瞬间转为有力的攻击，康纳完全不受控制的挺起腰，无法再压抑口中的呻吟，双腿不由自主想要缠住身前的巨狼，但因为对方实在太过壮硕，只能难耐的在它头颈两侧不停摩擦，双腿间翘的高高的阴茎轻易被狼含入嘴里。

这不仅仅只是因为陆狼的挑逗，康纳已经察觉自己浑身烫的厉害，一股股冲动的快意从脊背传至四肢，眼角渐渐湿润起来，他意识到这是发情的征兆。

而笼罩在他身上的陆狼比他更快的察觉这一点，肥厚的舌头沿着康纳的小腹到胸脯一路留下湿漉漉的印子，巨大的狼头不耐的拱着康纳的脖颈，厚重的吐息打在他脸庞四周，所到之处都令敏感的肌肤泛着一层绯红。

陆狼再次舔了舔他的耳朵，然后退开，毛乎乎的爪子把他翻过去。康纳滚烫的脸贴在湿凉的草地上，认命的闭上眼睛。

比他身体还炙热的鼻息从脊背挪到臀肉，然后一根湿乎乎的舌头在隐秘的缝隙间徘徊，不时顺着因为发情而一张一合的肉洞口浅浅探入，浓稠的唾液顺着开始湿润这个洞口。这样几个回合后，陆狼焦躁的在原地动了动爪子，立刻覆身而上，同顺滑柔然舌头截然不同触感的性器直挺挺的顶在肉缝处，虎视眈眈的沿着微微开启的入口顶进去。

仅仅只有头部进去，康纳就觉得从侵犯的部位到下肢都疼的开始麻木。他低低呜咽着，喉咙里发出难受的声音，眼泪不知不觉流了满脸，但他握紧拳头，一声不吭的伏在原地，竭力放松自己，任由身后的野兽一步步占有他。直到那长的仿佛没有尽头的插入结束，臀肉碰触到一片光滑的柔软皮肤，康纳意识到那是陆狼唯一没有毛发遮掩的下腹，也是唯一能保证被武器刺伤的地方。

想到这里，康纳手中的箭头握的更紧。

“父亲。”康纳故意在野兽短暂停留的时候抬高屁股，诱使陆狼鼻息混乱的开始抽出，然后重重的挺入。比人类粗长的多的性器在康纳紧致的肠道里抽插，渐渐带出淫乱的水声，它显然对身下的伴侣极为满意，一开始咬住对方脖颈的牙齿早已松开，虚虚含住康纳满是汗水的肩膀，不时用舌头重重舔过背上的疤痕，涎水弄得到处都是。

除了一开始的痛楚外，因为药物诱使的发情令康纳渐渐接纳了体内的硬物，在每次硕大的顶端擦过敏感的那点时，人类的身体剧烈颤抖，肠道收缩，如同贪婪的小嘴般拼命的咬紧在体内肆虐的肉棒，在陆狼每次顶入到最深处时，臀部往后挺动，谄媚的将阴茎吞的更深。

密林深处，传来人类充满欢愉的绵长呻吟，夹杂着野兽急促凶悍的咆哮，让其他偶然路过的生物望而却步。

即使被操的快感连连，和草地不停摩擦的肉茎也早已经射了两次，康纳依旧还记得自己的使命。在被身后的野兽不知疲倦的压着操干了不知道多久后，它的动作骤然一顿，后脚掌深深陷入草地。将人类深深钉在地上的兽根忽然涨大，这正是即将成结的表现。就在这时，康纳忽然扬起手，被握的滚烫的金属箭头猛地一下插入陆狼不设防的腹部。

这无疑很疼，尤其还是在射精的紧要关头。被欺骗的感觉令陆狼勃然大怒，张开大嘴，一口咬上康纳的左肩，锋利的牙齿轻易的刺穿脆弱的肌肤，顿时，温热的鲜血顺着齿缝流出，滴落在草地上。

埋在康纳体内的结还在疯狂涨大，康纳瞪大了眼睛，动弹不得。被激怒的陆狼缓慢松开口，眼中还带着威胁的怒意。即使如此，康纳也没有松手，直到确认箭头的颜色由绿色转为金属白后，才拔出这枚小暗器。这一下又令野兽不快的龇牙，只是这次它没有用上牙齿，反而伸出舌头，将康纳的伤口严严实实的舔了一遍。

一时间，一人一狼各自喘息。彼此相连的下体里，狼的结渐渐缩小，取而代之的是喷涌的精液，康纳紧闭着双眼，控制不住的失神尖叫，几乎承受不住如此剧烈的刺激，原本萎靡的阴茎又开始抬头。

但陆狼飞快抽出了阴茎，脚步凌乱的朝后退了几步，面露痛苦的趴在原地。

药效起作用了。康纳顾不得肩上的伤口，焦急的看着巨狼的变化。伴随着阵阵哀嚎，庞大的狼身开始缩小，黑色毛发褪去，熟悉的人影出现在他面前，对方紧皱着眉，扶着额头，眼神从一阵空白缓慢的聚焦在康纳身上。

“——康纳？”

康纳松口气，瘫倒回去，“太好了。你可总算是变回来了。”

海尔森待在原地愣了好一会，直到变身后的经历一股脑涌进大脑里，他才甩甩头，靠近康纳。

“抱歉，康纳，我——我弄伤你了。”

“只是个小伤口。”康纳看了看肩膀，安慰着他，“衣服都在树后面。”

海尔森才从狼形变回来，所以当然是裸着的。他看着康纳奄奄一息的模样，不放心的抬起他的腿，查看依旧还在涌出白浊的入口，红肿的，可怜极了。

“带了药吗？”

“不需要。”康纳咬牙想要踢他，但无力的脚还没碰到对方手臂就滑了下去，碰到一根滚烫且坚硬的玩意儿。

“……你为什么还硬着？”

“如果看到你这幅样子都没反应，我就该去看看医生了。”男人直言不讳，终于还是没忍住诱惑的将三根手指沿着穴口探进去，康纳立刻像缺水的鱼一样弹了起来。

他浑身冒着热气，似乎想要拒绝，但体内的手指灵活带着抚慰的温柔，比任何人都清楚他的弱点在哪里，之前深深射进去的精液如融化的糖汁一样流出来，让他显得更加秀色可餐。

海尔森的喘息明显加粗了，手指的速度越来越快，伴随着最后一点精液流光，康纳小腹一紧，射出今天的第三次。他平复着呼吸，手指都抬不起来了。

直到疲软的双腿被抬起，挂在男人肩上，海尔森勃起的阴茎毫无预警的深深埋了进去。人类的阴茎并不小，但在经历兽形的他的无情开拓后，海尔森这次进入的无比顺畅，次次直插到底。

“啊——呃，都说不要了——”康纳无力的埋怨着。

“别说傻话，你已经发情了，我必须要履行我身为伴侣的义务，让你满足。”男人大言不惭，丝毫看不出变形后身体虚弱的模样，紧握住康纳的腿根，大大分开到极限，腰部剧烈前后摆动，大大开合的操干起身下这具美味的肉体。

康纳被体内燃烧的酥麻逼出了眼泪，男人每次挺入的力道都能戳破他的肚子，剧烈摩擦累积的快感却无从发泄，尤其在看到海尔森面露的满足之色后，愤懑的情绪渐渐充满了他的胸口。

在海尔森抽出阴茎，似乎准备换个姿势时，康纳用上浑身的力气一脚踹到他胸口——只勉强让他面露意外的后退了半步而已——然后凝聚着体内的魔力，漆黑的双眼被一层绿光笼罩。于是，人类的身体在一阵光芒中渐渐变大，不一会儿，就变成一头威风凛凛的灰狼。

“哈。”狼在心底得意的嗤笑，嘲讽的目光朝海尔森飘去。

却未料海尔森叹口气，站了起来。

“我本来不打算这么做的。”他的言语中有一层未尽之意。而康纳之前就已经被操的失去了基本的判断，只能呆呆的看着海尔森浑身发出光芒，很快，比他更高大的陆狼再次出现。

被凶残的咬住脖子，紧紧压在地上，来自等级的压制让康纳几乎没有反抗的翘起屁股，心底感到深深的畏惧。这让紧靠在背后的巨狼轻而易举撩开他厚实的尾巴，将粗长的阴茎捅进他体内。

“你自找的。”巨狼在他耳边咆哮。

THE END


End file.
